


(Devil) May Day

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dancing, Happy birthday V, Heavy Use Of The Word Cute, M/M, Nico is the real MVP of DMC5, Rated M because of suggestive dancing no sexy times....yet, Spardacest Week, V Is His Own Person, may day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: May 1st. V's birthday. Nero can't decide what to get V, until Nico suggests to take him out dancing. V can't help but notice how cute Nero is, and Nero is swept off his feet, when he was supposed to be the one doing the sweeping. For both Spardacest Week, and V's Birthday.





	(Devil) May Day

May 1st was approaching.

Although Nero didn't know much about V, the mysterious man at his side during battle, or inside Nico's van, head nearly always in that book, he knew that May 1st was his birthday.

Birthday...if you can even call it that.

Nonetheless, he decided he should make it special. After all, V did help him out of many sticky situations.

Like Urizen, for instance.

Where he probably should have died, he was dragged away by V, who, despite his frail appearance, was strong enough to carry him. For that, he was thankful.

Sitting shotgun in Nico's van, Nero looked behind him, looking at V. His book was on top of his face, arms crossed, chest rising and falling slowly, indicating that he was asleep. The tiny little cat-like snores coming from him confirmed it.

"Must be nice..." he muttered.

Only to be smacked by Nico, who stopped at the nearest red light.

Thankfully.

"You got somethin' to say, smart guy?" she snapped. Nero looked at the woman, who was lighting up yet another cigarette. As if the car's ashtray wasn't already covered in ash and butts.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how V can sleep during such horrific driving.." Nero said with a smirk, looking right into Nico's eyes. "You take that back, you little shit! I'm here saving your ass day in and day out, driving you to gigs, you know you can just walk, right?" Nico growled.

"I love you, too, babe." he said with a wink.

"Eww. Now I really wanna kick you out of the van." she said, rolling her eyes.

Quickly, she swerved to avoid oncoming traffic, and Nero yelped when he realized she had taken her eyes off the road and driven into the other lane.

The commotion managed to wake up V from whatever slumber he was in, and he sat up, his long limbs over the couch, looking at the two in confusion.

"Oh look what you did, Nico, you woke V up." Nero groaned.

"Hi." V said groggily. His eyes darted from Nico to Nero sitting beside her and back to Nico again. She was carefully driving down the street, hoping to avoid hitting anything else in the road be it demon or another car. Nero, however, kept his eyes on him, his irises bordering between concern and relief.

V blinked, wondering if he was looking at Nero right. Was he really looking at him with such...sweetness?

"Welcome to the real world, V, enjoy your stay." Nico said, lighting up another cigarette. "Hello, Miss Mechanical Wonder. So nice to see such a beautiful face upon my wake.." V said, trying to make his voice sound as sexy as possible.

Though with a voice like that, he didn't have to try hard.

And it went straight to Nero's heart.

And maybe lower-but he didn't have to tell anyone that..right?

Except Nico was just a bit too perceptive. And had the loudest mouth of them all. "Oooh V, look what you gone did, you got Nero here all horny!" she yelled. "Nico!" Nero immediately shouted, hiding his face that had suddenly become tomato red.

V simply smiled, keeping Nero's face that shade of red.

"I'm going to kill you, Nico." Nero growled. "I'd like to see you try. Who's gonna make you those little arms and who's gonna drive you around if I'm dead?" Nico said with a smartass smirk. "V, do you have your licence?" Nero asked. V looked confused.

"A what?" he asked. "Ha!" Nico yelled, "face it, loverboy, you need me!"

Nero hated how right she was.

V could only watch in confusion, but smiled at the way the two acted in front of each other. Like siblings. So cute. They were so cute. Nero is so..

cute.

V swallowed thickly, blinking at the realization, hitting his heart like a ten-ton hammer.

Nero was cute.

There was a reason why V ran to his rescue during the fight with Urizen, right? It was to save his life, it's what comrades do, yes? Nero was important to the mission, that's why...it had to be.

It wasn't because Nero was a cute little ball of sharp edges and rage...it wasn't because he was cute.

It wasn't because.

Oh no..

V was frozen.

Nero was staring.

And he was caught.

A few seconds went by, they hadn't even been counting, they only realized they were staring at each other. They hadn't even noticed that Nico had parked the van and was currently yelling to get their attention.

"HELLO!" she shouted, taking both men out of their thoughts. "Fucking hell, Nico, must you be so loud?" Nero yelled, covering his ears when he finally came to. His eyes lingered on V for one more second, and then turned to Nico, who was looking down at him, arms crossed.

"I called your name four times, you were too busy checking out poetry boy over there. If you were paying attention, you'd know that we're in town now. I gotta pull over for some gas, but it looks like we're in the clear to stay here tonight. You're tired and I'm tired, V's probably tired too. So, there's a hotel across the street from the gas station, and we're gonna get a room."

"I'm not sharing a room with you." Nero said, crossing his arms, turning his head from her. "Like I wanna share a room with you, first off, you stink, secondly you kick and fart in your sleep." Nico said. "I do not! Neither of them!" Nero shouted,"that was you after that bean casserole at Redgrave Diner!"

"And I had to share a bed with you..." he added, cringing.

"How dare you blame me, that was all you! I was the one sleeping beside you, I slept on the floor to get away from that ass!" she countered. "That's why you were on the floor? I thought it was because you rolled off the bed." he said, tilting his head in confusion.

Like a puppy.

_Nero was so cute._

V inwardly gasped, there he was associating _Nero_ and _Cute_ again.

"Whatever. You and V can get a room together, I'm getting my own room." she said, leaving the van. Nero rolled his eyes, and looked over at V. "I swear, I'm not improper in bed, honestly." he said. He didn't realize his innuendo, but it went straight to V's core. V simply shrugged it off. "I know how to get rid of improper little brats, so I think you're ok."

That put a smile on Nero's face, and V found himself swooning.

Ten minutes later, the trio ended up at the local hotel across the street. Night was falling, it seemed like the right time for demons to come out, but tonight was quiet. It didn't sit well with Nero, who was itching for a fight. Or something. He was bored.

V sat in the corner of the small hotel room, his legs over the sofa seat, his head in his book again. Nico was growling and cursing at the TV that wasn't working, and Nero's eyes were pacing back and forth at them. He lay on the bed, having changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top, only because Nico demanded to wash his clothes. V remained in his outfit, unfazed by Nico's mini hissy fit.

"I'm the best there is, why can't I get this darn TV to turn on? I wanna watch my stories!" she yelled, nearly ready to hit the TV with a wrench. "Nico, no!" Nero yelled, diving off the bed. The momentum carried him further than he wanted to go, and he latched his mechanical hand to Nico's hip to stop himself from falling forward, his other hand grasping the hand that Nico held her wrench in.

It caused V to look up from his book, and he found himself looking at Nero's muscles; flexing in every movement.

And suddenly found himself jealous of the hand on Nico's hip.

"Nero, get your hands off me!" Nico shouted, shoving Nero backwards with her elbow. Nero yelped and hit the bed behind him, sprawled out on the sheets. She spun towards him, eyes on fire. "Don't ever touch me like that again, ya hear me! Ya gross little shit!"

"Well, pardon me." Nero said, "it was either that, or we go flying into that TV." Nico growled and pounced on Nero angrily. "You wanna wrestle, boy, cause I can wrastle with ya. I'll kick your ass back to Fortuna."

V could only watch with a smirk and chuckled when the two rolled and kicked and fell off the bed. The two continued their tussle, until Nero squeaked and tapped out, when Nico put him in a headlock. "I win." she said proudly, slapping her hands together, looking down at Nero.

_His squeak was cute._

V gasped. There he goes again.

A moment of silence ran through the room when Nero picked up the remote to the TV. He pressed the power button, and to his surprise, the TV turned on.

Nico could only look on incredulously.

"Well, I'll be damned." she said, shaking her head. "Yeah, all you had to do was press the power button, who would have thought of that?" Nero said with a smirk.

_A cute smirk._

**Damn it, Vitale.**

"Shut up, smartass." Nico growled, taking a seat beside Nero on the bed. Nero leaned back against the pillows and stretched, wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulders and pulling her towards him. She rolled her eyes, but leaned into his touch gently. "You know, I don't thank you enough, Nico, I really don't." he said.

V found himself watching again. He kept his eyes on Nero's flexing muscles and those hands. Wishing it were him beside Nero.

_..._

V blinked, that thought needed to escape him quickly. He couldn't possibly be thinking of Nero in that way. They were just partners. Comrades. That's it.

"Well...loverboy, there's one way you can thank me properly." Nico said, her voice taking a sultry turn. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Nero asked, his voice in equal allure.

It got V's attention.

"You can...move aside and give me the bed!" Nico yelled triumphantly, while pushing Nero off the edge. Nero yelped and crashed on the floor, while Nico stood on the bed, holding her hand up in victory. "Score one for me!" she yelled. "Oh fine..." Nero said, rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

"Where would we be without each other, honestly.." Nico said with a laugh, getting ready to take out a cigarette, when Nero yelled,"Nico, no, we'll get charged for smoking in the room!"

"Who's gonna stop me? There wasn't anyone at the front desk, Griffon stole two hotel keys before the clerk could come back, how do they know these rooms are occupied?" she asked. "You're kidding right?" Nero asked. "Bite me, asshole." Nico snapped, lighting up a cigarette.

"Here we go." Nero said, and suddenly, the smoke alarm went off.

"Oh what the fuck?!" Nico yelled. "Run!" Nero yelled, opening the window. Nico jumped out, and Nero grabbed V, throwing him on his back as he jumped out the window, too. "Thanks a lot, Nico, I was really looking forward to sleeping on a nice soft bed tonight." Nero complained as they ran to Nico's van. When the three got in, Nico quickly buckled up and drove away before security could find them.

"If you wanted something soft, you should have slept on top of V. He looks like a soft boy." she said with a wink. "What?" Nero asked, looking back at V who had taken his place on the couch. Once again, he was reading, and pretending nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"I lost my cigarette back there." she groaned, lighting up another.

They drove further into town, when Nico stopped at another hotel. "Ok, we can stop here." she said, "and I promise, I won't cause another problem with security." "You better not." Nero said. "Is that a threat?" Nico asked, "cause I can stop making you them pretty arms."

"You wouldn't." Nero said with a wink. Nico growled, and once again, V could only look on. They were so cute.

_Cute._

Damn it.

This time, Nero walked up the front desk and got two rooms. One for him and V, and the other for Nico. He owed her that much, he'd allow her to sleep in her own room, after all she's done for him, she deserves only the best.

As far as V. Well, maybe this was a good time to get to know him better.

Until Nico shouted,"Yo, there's a nightclub down the street!" "A nightclub?" Nero asked, "I didn't think you were into that stuff." "I'm not, idiot." she said, pulling Nero aside. "But maybe you should take V. I think he might enjoy it."

"V?" Nero asked, looking at V. V, who was currently pacing around the room. Was he...restless? It was almost sweet. "Go ahead and shower, Nero. Then take him, it's his birthday, right?" Nico said. "Well, it will be at midnight." Nero replied. "Stay out all night, then. And when the clock hits midnight, come in for the kill!" she said with a smirk. "In for the kill? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Kiss him, duh!" Nico yelled, Nero suddenly slamming his hand over her mouth, nearly pushing her off the bed. "Nico, for the love of god!" he yelled, his face redder than it's ever been. Nico kicked out from his hold and got off the bed, dragging Nero into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I don't tire of watching you two." V said with a smirk, looking at Nico with warmth in his eyes. "Glad to be of service, V." she said with a smile, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room. Take care of Nero, and make sure he stays out of my room."

Before V could reply, she left, slamming the door.

Nero...of course he'd stay out of her room. He was a gentleman, right? He looked at the bathroom door, the sound of the shower echoing through the small room.

V began to imagine Nero underneath the water. An image of a nude and wet Nero came into his mind, and he quickly tried to dismiss it, hiding his reddening face in his book.

Hopefully Griffon didn't notice. If he did...he'd never shut up about it.

The room was quiet, when suddenly, a voice broke through the walls in the bathroom.

Nero was singing.

V didn't know the song, nor did he care, but Nero's voice...it was angelic. Beautiful. He imagined soaring through the air with such a beautiful voice...

The shower stopped, and V quickly ran from the door, back to the bed, leaning backwards and relaxing into the pillows. "Fuck yeah.." Nero moaned, drying himself off. He danced through the bathroom, wrapping a towel around himself, keeping himself in tune. The room was steaming from the hot shower, and he ran his hand down his now clean skin. "I feel amazing..." he moaned, smiling.

And his thoughts went straight to V.

A-as in...Nero thought...m-maybe he'd want to use the shower as well. Nothing else! They're teammates!

He kept the towel tightly around his waist, when he realized that his clothes were outside the bathroom. "Shit..." he muttered, hoping V had his face in his book this time, and wouldn't notice him trying to leave the bathroom and come back in. To his surprise, V was not reading, and only stared up at the ceiling.

His body was outstretched and lean and Nero let his gaze linger, looking at the tattoos that lay across his body.

V noticed that Nero was halfway out of the bathroom door, and looked at him with confusion. "Nero? Is everything ok?" His eyes were so intense. Like they always were. Nero shivered. It had to be from the shower. The air conditioner was on and he just left a warm room. Yeah, that was it.

"Uh..I left my clothes out there. Also...do you want to take a shower? I mean, not that you offend or anything, I'm just wondering if-"

Nero spoke a mile a minute, stammering over his words and fumbling.

V found it cute.

_Cute..._

**There he goes again.**

"I suppose that would suffice. It would not do to stench up the nightclub." V said, his voice dripping with seduction. That bastard, he didn't even have to try! "Well, go ahead. Take your time, and I'll get dressed." Nero said, passing V. V took in Nero's warmth as they passed each other, nearly swooning. Quickly, V entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Nero dropped his towel and changed, taking the same position that V was in; sprawled and leaning back against the pillows, arms over his head, looking up at the ceiling.

The pillow smelled like V.

A dusky, leathery scent. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, Nero found himself drawn to it, bringing the pillow closer to his nose. So V smelled nice. That's another thing he discovered. They say people reveal things about themselves without even speaking, and V was no exception.

He found himself growing aroused with such a scent.

_It was the scent. Not V himself!_

The shower was short, and V found himself venturing back into the room quietly. Nero had fallen asleep. V smirked and approached the sleeping man, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

Nero was curled against the pillow, a warm smile on his face. As if all his pains, all his sorrows were gone, and he was just a kid again.

_"Cute..."_

This time, he didn't bother to stop himself.

_Nero was-is cute._

As if he sensed him, Nero opened his eyes lightly, when a vision of V came to. "V!" he said, ready to rise from the bed, when V placed a hand on his shoulder. "Call me Vitale." he said with a smile.

Nero gasped. Was V being...open?

"Vitale?" he asked. "Yes, that's my name." V replied. Nero looked at the hand on his shoulder, and then back at V, who was regarding him with a certain tenderness. His eyes were so close, his lips, he could see the creases in them. They were so close.

"W-we should get going, if we're going dancing." Nero said, swallowing thickly. He rose from the bed, taking a deep breath, trying to think of anything else but V being so close to him.

_**"Call me Vitale.."** _

He clutched at his heart, flustered and blushing, while V looked at him. "C-ome on, let's go. The club is down the s-street." Nero stammered. His heart was beating so fast, and he was suddenly unsure if he wanted to go dancing.

V appeared beside him again, and he took his hand into his. "Let's go, Nero. I want to dance with you."

Nero felt like he was going to faint.

He allowed V to take the lead, because he couldn't stand on his own two feet.

_How cute._

The lights in the club were dark, save for the strobes. Multicolored spotlights turned on, coloring the dance floor into a rainbow paradise. The music pumped through the walls, loud and bass-like. "We call it industrial." Nero said with a smirk, when V looked like he was confused about the music.

Cyber goths danced around them, along with girls in angel wings, and men in fishnet tops. One even wore what looked like a gas mask, swinging his green dread-locked hair around, nearly missing V's face.

"You dance well, Nero." V said, watching Nero's movements on the dance floor. His hips in perfect sync with the beat around them. A blush appeared on his cheeks, and V came closer to him, nearly grinding against him, like he saw all the other couples doing.

"V-Vitale!" Nero gasped, when V's hands clutched on to his hips.

His breath was warm in his hair, running down his neck, sending a shiver down his neck when the music slowed down. "You want me to stop?" he asked. "n-No. You can stay.." Nero replied, moving his hips to the beat again. Every time he moved, he pressed against V's hips, pressing against his..

Nero gasped.

V was hard.

When the music got faster, V pushed Nero forward and spun him, moving to his front, grinding himself on him. He was mimicking the dancing he saw everyone around him doing, and bent over, shaking his ass in front of Nero.

Suddenly, all eyes were on them.

Even the spotlight.

Nero almost fainted.

V was completely in his element.

He spun around, moving his hips, dipping down to the floor sexily, and rising up against Nero's body, moving his hands up his thighs...his chest...and then around his neck. There were jealous stares all over the dance floor, and Nero reveled in it. He smirked, fighting through his embarrassment and fluster, grabbing on to V, grinding on him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good after this.." V said, whispered in his ear, causing Nero to nearly drop to the floor. V smirked, and wrapped an arm around Nero, dipping him down. He giggled-god he could even make that sound sexy-and looked down at Nero, his hair touching his chest, sending a shiver down his spine.

"E-everyone is staring, Vitale.." Nero said. "Good. Let 'em know you're mine. And I'm with you." V said, winking. He slid down to the floor again, moving his body, running his hands down his spine, and grabbed Nero's hand, kissing it.

He then rose from the floor, snaking up Nero's body, and grasped his ass, pulling him towards him. "Nero..." V said, his eyes lidded. His voice...his body against him, everything was so sexy...Nero could have come right then and there. But it had to be special...

Nero looked down at his watch. 11:58. Two minutes to midnight, two minutes to V's birthday.

The song changed again, slowing down, when V took Nero into his embrace. He wrapped one arm around his waist, and another hand grasped his mechanical arm. "You're a lovely dancer, Nero. I'm glad to have met you." he said.

11:59.

"Me too. You're a great partner."

"That all?"

3, 2, 1...

12:00am.

"No. A great-"

Well, Nero didn't know what to call him. A friend? An indispensable teammate? Maybe it was too early to call him..

**_Lover._ **

"Happy Birthday, V." he said, bringing V's face to his, and closing the distance between them.


End file.
